1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content retrieval and in particular to using device component proximity for retrieving related content.
2. Background Information
Finding relevant video content to watch for particular needs, such as training to use a device, is a complex task. Recently, certain video content can be found through searching the Internet via a browser. Most search methods, however, can return a plethora of search results, many of which are not pertinent. As a result, the time required for an individual to search and find desired video content related to a device is often extensive.
Further, typically the location where an individual can watch found video content is inconvenient and not co-located with the device.